The utilization of toothbrushes to clean teeth has long been known. There are two main classes of toothbrushes available for a user, manual toothbrushes and power toothbrushes. For manual toothbrushes the user generally provides the majority of the cleaning motion. In contrast, for power toothbrushes the majority of the cleaning motion is provided by the toothbrush. The power toothbrush generally includes a drive mechanism for driving a brush head. Because the toothbrush includes a drive mechanism, power toothbrushes are generally more costly to produce than manual toothbrushes. Power toothbrushes may provide a user with additional features as well. For example, some power toothbrushes can track the time that a brush head is used and indicate to the user the time for replacement of the brush head. As another example, some power toothbrushes can provide an indication to the user as to when the user brushes a predetermined amount of time.
These indication means have traditionally been positioned in the front of the toothbrush, the area or side having the bristles. However during use a toothbrush is moved in many directions, such that an indication means positioned in only one side or area of a toothbrush may not always be visible to a user. Accordingly, a need exists for a personal hygiene implement which can provide the user with an indication means that is visible during use.